ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Williams
David Williams WFWF: The Beginning David Williams made his Pro-Wrestling Debut in the WFWF on the 16th of February 2007 when he took on Arsi on House Show 19, Williams was successful in defeating Arsi. Williams then went on to be apart of 'The New Breed Tournament' which was designed to give wrestlers the opportunity to step up from the House Show and become apart of the then main show 'FDS' Williams went on to lose in the Semi-Finals of the tournament to the eventual runner up, Reckless. A New Championship was then introduced too the House Show 'The X-Breed Title' with a champion being determined in a 'X-In the Air Match' which featured ten of the House Shows greatest stars. Williams was the first entrant in the match eliminating Spider first. Williams went on to eliminate The Dead Idol and The High Horror (Who would later become his Tag Team Partner) Williams was unsuccessful though as The Possessed Child would go on to become the very first X-Breed Champion. In the weeks that followed David Williams entered a three way feud against Dane Christian and The X-Breed Champion, Possessed Child. The Feud came to ahead at Williams' very first Pay Per View, Veni, Vedi, Vici when Possessed Child last eliminated Williams after interference from Dane Christian who had already been eliminated. WFWF: Project Hardcore At the next PPV Pre-Show event, Irish Insurrection David Williams aligned himself with Flamez, Shawn Roberts, Kamardo and BJ Rocker and together they formed Project Hardcore. Williams would challenge Pierce Deville for the X-Breed Championship a few times but would lose as Deville's Streak would continue. In the next few weeks a fan Vote would take place with the winner challenging for Yukio Blaze's International Championship. Williams' lost the opportunity and blamed the fans for this receiving some major heat and building up tension between Project Hardcore. This could come at no worse a time for Project Hardcore as Cyber Series was coming up and it would see Project Hardcore colliding with the Independent Scene with the losers being forced to split up. David Williams was eliminated after the match went down to just three people leaving Flamez and Shields, it was a great end to the feud but would Williams turn on Project Hardcore or Help Flamez pick up the win? Williams nailed Shields with a chair and awoke the ref as Flamez nailed the Hit and Run to Shields, the ref slowly started the count 1...2...3! Williams had helped Project Hardcore pick up the win. But after hugging Flamez, Williams did the unthinkable nailing Flamez in the back with a Steel Chair Shot. This marked what would eventually lead to the end of Project Hardcore. WFWF: Chemical Reaction Williams then teamed up with The High Horror forming 'Chemical Reaction' the two would soon get their shot at the Tag Titles at the biggest PPV of the Year, Superbrawl V after feuding with then champions 'The Axis' but Flamez wanted revenge and managed to worm his way into the match, they where then followed by 'F*ck You' Obo and 'Pierce Deville' making the match F*ck You v The Axis v Chemical Reaction v The Survivors. Chemical Reaction where the second team to be eliminated after Reckless (The man who had knocked Williams out of the New Breed Tournament) attacked the now Loaded regulars Horror and Williams. In the next few weeks tension began building as Reckless tried to split up Chemical Reaction, the feud went on with Horror and Williams looking as if they may well split. The High Horror has since gone on to go forward in the National Title Tournament whilst Williams has been trying to get Horror to focus on the Tag Team Titles. DC and Possessed Child where William's scheduled opponents for the final HS in the Main Event however they never turned up and Williams won by default. Later on in that year following Attack!... of the little green men, it would be revealed that he is the biologic brother of fellow WCWA/WFWF alumni, The High Horror. It was also revealed Williams had creative control of his brother's contract. As this developed Williams seems to have aligned with WFWF President King Kraig. Entrance Music: Dragon Force- Through The Fire and The Flames Finishing/Specialty Moves: Shooting Star Press Category:Wrestlers